You Belong With Me
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: You Belong With Me is on hiatus from now on due to the fact I am snowed under with coursework. I am not finished with this story and I promise I will finish this story whenever I get chance- Hanabella Louise 25/2/12
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **_When DC Chris Skelton is shot trying to save the woman he loves. He wakes up and is shocked to find himself in 2028! Chris goes to the future CID and comes face to face with D.I. Molly Drake, Alex's 32-year-old daughter. Molly realises that Chris is from the past and the last link she has to her mother. Chris and Molly start to work together trying to firgue out how Chris got to 2028? And how he gets back to 1982?. Will Chris ever get back? Or are the words "You Belong With Me." enough to make him stay with Molly? First Chapter set in 1982 chapters following on are set in 2028!

_**Disclaimer: **_All Characters belong to BBC

_**Parings: **_Gene/Alex Chris/Shaz and Chris/Molly!

**Ashes to Ashes**

**You Belong With Me**

**By Hannah Curbishley**

_**Chapter 1**_

DC Chris Skelton was cautious. Alex had excused him when they first met, of being "the Nervous One." He wasn't nervous. He was cautious, as he had corrected her on her very first day in 1981.

Bullion Job had gone off. They'd stopped it, but it went wrong, very wrong.

Shaz, the love of Chris's life was at gunpoint. Jeanette wasn't happy. Gene had dumped her for Alex. She pointed her gun at Shaz. Chris didn't understand why. What had Shaz done that was so wrong? But it wasn't just Shaz. Jeanette was confused. She was pointing the loaded gun at all five of them: Alex, Gene, Ray, Chris and Shaz.

"Put it down, Jeanette, or I will shoot," Gene said. He had his gun up pointing at Jeanette.

"SHUT IT, HUNT!" Jeanette was in no mood to be threatened by Gene 'Bloody' Hunt.

Jeanette cocked the gun. Chris's heart was beating fast. The gun was pointed at Shaz, "NOT SHAZ! PLEASE GOD, NO!" Chris's heart and head were screaming. The gun went off. Chris was now in front of Shaz. Chris's stomach hurt like hell. He collapsed onto the floor in front of the team. Shaz was at his side sobbing over him. Chris didn't understand why Shaz was crying. Why was his stomach hurting? Then it hit him, as what had just happened flashed before his eyes. The bullet from Jeanette's gun had gone through his stomach. He'd been shot trying to save Shaz.

"Chris Baby, stay with me," Shaz said through her tears. Chris could see Shaz's, Gene's, Ray's and Alex's faces but the stunning white light was making their faces fade away.

"Shaz, I-I love you," Chris said as a tear feel down his check. He felt the blood and warmth slipping from his body. He wanted to close his eyes. He wanted to go to sleep. His eyes lids started to slowly shut.

"Chris, stay awake. Please don't go to sleep," Shaz cried.

"Come on, mate. Stay with us," Ray said, trying to fight back his tears.

"Don't you dare give up, Christopher. I mean it," Gene said.

"Come on Chris," Alex said with a small smile.

"I love you guys," Chris said as the white light took over. The team was gone. Chris closed his eyes to escape the light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashes to Ashes**

**You Belong With Me**

**By Hannah Curbishley**

_**Chapter 2**_

Chris slowly opened his eyes again as the white light faded away.

Chris's mind was racing. He'd moved. He wasn't here five minutes ago. He was alone, on a boat! His eyes glanced down to his stomach. It was fine, no gunshot wound. He was fine. But where was everyone? Where was Shaz, Ray, Gene and Alex? Where was he?

Chris slowly pulled himself up. He felt dizzy. He was in his usual blue jacket and blue denim jeans. He walked out onto the street. It was a street he knew but it was different.

"OI! WATCH WHERE YOU GOING, MATE!" the man in the car shouted as Chris stepped out onto the road.

"Sorry," Chris said. He was so confused. Where the hell was he? Where was everyone?

Chris raced to CID, hoping he would find the team there.

Chris entered CID. The building was still the same as ever. He walked into the office.

"Can I help you, mate?" the DCI asked.

"I'm DC Chris Skelton," Chris said, showing his badge to the DCI.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You're our new DC. I'm DCI Martin James. Welcome to CID," Martin James said.

"Wait. What happened to DCI Hunt?" Chris asked, confused. What the hell was going on?

"DCI Hunt? Gene Hunt hasn't worked here for years, mate," Martin James said, looking at Chris like he was mad.

"Wait, that's a lie. I work for Gene Hunt. He's my guv. I work with him along with DS Ray Carling, D.I. Alex Drake and WPC Shaz Granger my fiancé." Chris was so confused.

"Mate they haven't worked here for years. They haven't worked here since 1994. That was thirty-four years ago," Martin James said.

"Wait, what? What's the date today?" Chris was confused. What was happening to him?

"It's December 15th 2028. DC Skelton, are you alright?" Martin James asked.

"I-I'm fine Guv, just a bit shaken." Chris felt strange calling the man in front of him his Guv. He'd been calling Gene his guv for so long. Chris needed to figure this out. Had he really travelled in time to the future? Chris sat down at the desk that was his in 1982. He sat there wondering how the hell he got here? And how the hell did he get back to his fiancée and 1982!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashes to Ashes**

**You Belong With Me**

**By Hannah Curbishley**

_**Chapter 3**_

Chris Skelton had not long ago been shot in 1982 and for some strange reason he'd woken up in 2018, thirty-six years in his future.

Chris said at his new desk in CID, the future CID, trying to figure out what to do. He needed help, but who did he trust here? Who did he talk to about all of this? And would anyone believe him?

The double doors swung open. Chris looked up and his eyes clanged over the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

She was beautiful. Her chocolate brown hair was long and tied up. Her sea blue eyes made Chris feel lost.

"DRAKE, IN HERE NOW," Martins James shouted. Hearing the words "Drake, in here now" made Chris feel strange. Gene had many times shouted that at Alex. Who was the girl? Chris looked at her again and made a link he wished he'd never made. She was Alex's daughter! She had to be. She looked so much like her mother. When Alex said she was from the future she wasn't lying. Chris had travelled forward in time and Alex had travelled back. Chris's eyes were drawn to the young girl. She was so beautiful, like her mother. When Chris has first met Alex he really liked her. He thought for a little bit that he was in love with her, but he knew his heart belonged to Shaz. It always would. He had to get back to his Shaz!

"DC Chris Skelton?" Chris looked up from his desk and into the eyes of the girl.

"Y-Yes." Chris was taken aback by her beauty.

"I'm D.I. Molly Drake." Molly offered Chris her hand. He took it.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am," Chris said with a shy smile.

"Are you ok? You look drawn. Is something bothering you?" Molly asked. She and Chris still held hands. Neither of them could pull away. Their eyes were locked. Their hands were stuck together with what felt like superglue.

"I'm fine Ma'am," Chris said and he felt fine being around Molly. Wait snap out of it, Chris. You don't belong here.

Chris sat in the Fire & Stone after his first day at work in 2018. He sat alone with a drink. He was so confused.

"Chris, we need to talk." Chris looked up from his drink into Molly's eyes. He understood now why Alex wanted to get back to her daughter so badly. She was so pretty and pure.

"What about, Ma'am?" Chris asked.

"Not here, upstairs in my flat. Grab your coat," Molly said. Chris grabbed his coat, throwing it on as Molly led him upstairs to her flat. Molly opened the door and threw her keys on the side.

"Go on through to the living room," Molly said. Chris walked towards the living room and stopped dead as a picture on the hallway shelf caught his eye.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ashes to Ashes**_

_**You Belong With Me**_

_**By Hannah Curbishley**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Chris held the picture in his shaky hand, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The shelf was covered in pictures of Molly as a child and pictures of her and Alex, but this picture made Chris feel strange.

The picture contained the team! It was a picture of Alex, Gene, Ray, Shaz and Chris standing by the Quattro all smiling, happy as ever. Chris was taken back by the memory of that day.

_**Chris's Flashback.**_

Gene was fussing, he didn't want to be some flammin photo, but Alex and Shaz said he had to. Chris and Ray lent against the Quattro laughing under their breath at Gene.

"I'M NOT BEING IN THIS FLAMMIN PHOTO." Gene shouted at Alex. Alex and Shaz walked towards Chris and Ray.

"Come on Guv, it's just a picture, it will take five minutes please for me?" Alex said taking Gene's hand, the two had only been dating a few weeks now.

"Fine, for you." Gene said, letting out a sigh.

Shaz walked up to Chris, he slipped his arm around his waist and gentle kissed her.

"U alright baby?" Shaz asked

"I'm fine love. I love you." Chris said, kissing Shaz.

"I love you too." Shaz said, they were getting married in three months now.

"Oi you two! Get in the flammin photo now, We haven't got all day!" Gene shouted

Chris and Shaz walked over to the others, the picture was taken and the four walked back into CID laughing happy as ever. The looked like a perfect family!

_**Flashback ends.**_

A tear fell down Chris's check, he missed that so much, he wanted to get back so bad.

"Is that you?" Chris looked up to see Molly standing with two cups of tea in her hand.

"I don't follow Ma'am." Chris said.

"Your DC Chris Skelton, you work with my Mum Alex Drake in 1982. Tell me something Chris is she happy? My mum." Molly said

"Yeah she is." Chris said. He saw a tear fall down Molly's check.

"Chris what happened to you? How did you get here?" Molly asked shaken.

"I got shot trying to save my fiancée Shaz's life. When I woke up, I found myself here. Ma'am I need your help, you're the only one I can trust. Please I need you to help me understand why I'm here and how I get back. Please?" Chris said, pleading with Molly.

"Okay we'll work together on this and when were not at the station you can call me Molly." Molly said with a smile.

"Thanks Molly." Chris smiled back.

*****

Molly and Chris were sat on the couch.

"Do you miss her?" Chris asked.

"Miss who?" Molly asked, confused.

"Your Mum." Chris asked with a small 'I'm Sorry' smile.

"Yeah I do, but I'm glad to hear she's happy." Molly said, sipping her tea.

"Doesn't stop you missing and needing her does it?" Chris said, taking Molly's hand.

"No it doesn't. I'll be back in a minute." Molly said, getting up from the couch, she returned moments later with a quilt and pillow and a t-shirt and joggers

"What's that for?" Chris asked confused

"Your staying with me till you get back to 1982, you can have the couch." Molly said with a smile.

"Thanks Molls. You don't mind if I call you Molls do you?" Chris looked worried.

"Na that's fine, night Chris." Molly said before leaving him alone in the living room."Night Molls." Chris slipped the t-shirt and joggers on, he crawled under the cover but as soon as he fell asleep the nightmares took over his mind.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Ashes to Ashes

You Belong With Me

By Hannah Curbishley

_**Chapter 5**_

Chris's nightmares were filled with Shaz, Guns, Bullets and Sam and Alex! Chris couldn't understand why in the world was he dreaming about D.I Sam Tyler and D.I. Alex Drake but Chris already knew that answer, because he was like them now that's why. Chris shoot up from under the quilt, he was sweating like crazy, he sat on the couch shaking before the light in the room switched on and Molly was sitting next to him.

"You ok?" Molly asked.

"Not really no." Chris said honestly.

"What did you see in your dreams?" Molly asked, concerned.

"It wasn't a dream, It was a nightmare, it was my accident playing over and over again in my head, but this time it was different. Sam Tyler was there as well and in my time Sam's dead." Chris said.

"Does that mean I'm dead in 1982?" Chris asked.

"I don't know." Molly said honestly.

"Molls can I ask you something?" Chris asked.

"Yeah sure go for it." Molly said.

"How did you know I was from 1982? How did you know your mum was there? And where did you find the picture?" Chris asked confused.

"Oh that easy to answer CID records." Molly said with a smile.

"What?" Chris asked still confused.

"CID has a record of all police officers that have worked for them for the last seventy-years. When Guv said that you'd mentioned my mum and a DCI Hunt I looked him up in the records and found my mum's file and yours." Molly said with a smile.

"I can't believe it." Molly said.

"Can't believe what?" Chris said.

"That Sam Tyler and My Mum went back to the past and that your from the past. I mean I was only twelve when mum told me about Sam Tyler going back to 1973. I didn't believe it, I thought Sam was mad. It was that day that Mum got shot, I remember the last time I saw her so well, it was my birthday. I never did get to celebrate it with her." Molly said, a tear rolled down her cheek which Chris didn't see.

"We'll figure this out Chris I promise you, we'll find a way to send you back to 1982." Molly said.

"Thanks Molls." Chris said with a smile

"You going to be ok to go back to sleep? It's just I'm knackered." Molly said with a smile.

"Yeah I'll be fine, night Molls." Chris said, Molly got up.

"Night Chris." Molly said before she turned out the light and both went back to sleep.

********

Chris and Molly walked into CID together the next day although afterwards they wished they hadn't because as soon as they walked through the door DS Jacob Adams started calling them.

"Oh look at this two love birds." Jacob said laughing. Jacob had his feet up on his desk

"Shut it Jake." Molly said, pushing his feet down.

"Drake in here" Martin said. Molly walked into his office, Chris sat at his desk. Jacob sat on Chris's desk

"So are you in Drake's knickers or what?" Jacob asked.

"No way mate we're just friends." Chris said.

"I wouldn't mind being her knickers she's sexy." Jacob said.

"Hadn't noticed." Chris said, Jacob picked up the paper on the desk and hit Chris with it.

"Don't give me that, you noticed and you know it Chris." Jacob said.

"Ok, I noticed, happy now Jake?" Chris said, laughing.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I am." Jacob said.

"Adams leave Sketlon alone and do some work will you." Martin said as Molly sat at her desk.

"Yes Guv." Jacob said before he sat his desk leaving Chris alone to think about how he would get back to Shaz and 1982 and why, for some reason, he was starting to fall in love with Molly!


	6. Chapter 6

Ashes to Ashes

You Belong With Me

By The One and Only Hanabella

_**Chapter 6**_

Chris sat at his desk, thinking about home, thinking about Shaz. What was going on in 1982? Who was with him at the hospital? Was he alive or was he dead? Was 2028 his new home? Chris shrugged all of the questions out of his mind. They were driving him crazy. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to be back with his friends and the woman he loved.

"We've got an armed robbery going off in the old bank building," DCI James snapped Chris back to his new reality.

"Dangerous?" Molly asked with a hopeful look in her eye. She was nothing like her mother. Chris and Jake joined Molly and the Guv at the door. Chris felt a sour taste in his mouth every time he called DCI James 'Guv'.

"Yep. Our cuppa tea," DCI James said with a smile.

"Right let's go and get these bastards," Jake said. Chris smiled. Jake was so like Ray he was untrue. So Chris and the new CID team got into a new car, which would never be as good as Gene's Quattro and headed towards the armed robbery ready for what was waiting for them.

"Right, Drake and Skelton, you take the south door. Adams and I will take the north door," DCI James said as the car pulled into the bank car park.

"Send the two love birds in together," Jake said with a smirk. Molly hit him.

"You know full well the Guv is married. Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself," Molly said with a smile. Chris laughed.

"I'm not gay Molls! I've got a girlfriend!" Jake said as they got of the car.

"Keep telling yourself that," Molly said before she and Chris headed for the south door.

"You like winding Jake up?" Chris asked as Molly unlocked the door with her hair clip. Chris watched Molly unlock the door.

"He's an easy target. We like taking the piss out of each other. Have done since we joined the force together," Molly said with a smile as the lock clicked.

"Me and Ray joined the force together. Back home," Chris said with a sigh.

"I'm gonna get you home, Chris. I promise. But let's focus on this blag for now," Molly said, opening the door.

"Right," Chris said following Molly inside and shutting the door quietly behind him. Molly already had her gun out. Chris was nervous about holding a gun since a gun lead him to 2028.

"You okay?" Molly asked. Chris was as white as a sheet.

"Just nervous. I haven't used a gun since I got shot back in 1982," Chris said, holding the gun away from him like it was a bomb waiting to explode. Molly took his hand.

"Don't be scared. You'll be fine," Molly said with a smile, making Chris feel a little bit better.

"Thanks Molls," Chris said before Molly kicked the door in on the armed blaggers.

"POLICE! PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS," DCI James shouted from the other side. Shots zinged past them. Molly jumped out of the way of the shots knocking Chris to the ground. Both lay still on the ground, Molly on top of Chris. Molly looked into Chris's eyes. Chris held Molly close, protecting her as the chaos around them faded away and that's when it happened. In a moment of madness, their lips met and they kissed. Molly pulled away as the chaos stopped. Chris looked at her. Molly stood up, offering him her hand. Chris took it.

"Are you two alright?" DCI James asked.

"Fine," Molly and Chris answered. But what had just happened? The kiss had just thrown them both, and it had made Chris's problem of getting home even more complicated.

That night at Molly's, an awkward silence had settled between Chris and Molly. Neither had spoken a word to each other after the kiss.

"Right, we need to work on how we get you back to 1982," Molly said, breaking the silence.

"How?" Chris asked, not looking at Molly.

"No idea. Chris about the kiss. I..." Molly started but Chris cut her off.

"I'm getting married Molly. The kiss was a mistake. I just want to go home," Chris said.

"Right. Let's get started," Molly said, getting up, hiding her tears and heartbreak as Chris had just crushed her heart in the palm of his hand.

"Molly?" Chris said her name. She didn't turn to face him.

"I'm going to bed. It's been a hard day. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Molly said, walking out of the living room slamming the bedroom door shut, leaving Chris alone feeling like a fool.

"I love you," Chris whispered, hoping Molly would hear him. He'd loved the kiss, But he was lying to protect her. He didn't want her to feel heartbroken like she did when Alex died. Chris was going home to Shaz, but in the back of his mind, home in 1982 was becoming a faded memory slowly burnt away by the memory of Molly and Chris's kiss.


End file.
